Por siempre tuya
by Miyasa
Summary: Engaños, toda la vida de Inuyasha Taisho ha estado rodeada por ellos el más cruel de todo lo lleva a separarse de su esposa y el fruto de los dos.Ella prometió quererlo pero su propia inseguridad hace que lo deje. No sin antes tomar la decisión de quedarse con un trozo de él, más valioso que cualquier joya del mundo un fruto de los dos pero que sorpresa le traerá el destino.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Desde ese día su vida ya no había sido igual ya no escuchaba su melodiosa voz al preparar su desayuno, no veía su sonrisas, no escuchaba su voz con ese tinte de advertencia cuando la molestaba, sus mohines, sus carcajadas, sus ojos con ese brillando de amor hacia él, ya no podía dormir a su lado ni despertar con ella en sus brazos y tampoco podía inhalar su dulce aroma. ¡OH! que error había cometido al correrla de su vida ahora se arrepentía y aunque pasara una vida en eso no se perdonaría jamás de echar a su mujer, a la persona que más ama y la cual lo había llenado de luz.

Hace algunos meses que habían contraído nupcias y aunque en su matrimonio se complementaban bien, ella aún no aceptaba quedarse embarazada.

— ¿Preciosa, porqué aún no?—

—Amor, no es que no los quieras es que tú sabes la responsabilidad que hay que tener para poder tener un hijo—

—Keh! No me des excusas, Kagome. —

—No son solo excusas..., es solo que—

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?—

—Ya te lo dije es un responsabilidad muy grande que no podemos dejar a juego quiero saber que siempre estaremos juntos para ellos, quiero que nazcan y crezcan en amor, por favor Inuyasha—ella le dejo ver su temor ya que en su vida su padre había abandonado el hogar cuando ella, su hermano y su madre más lo necesitaba. Siempre estaría agradecida con su madre por todo el amor que le había brindado pero ella quería que su familia siempre fuera unida.

— Preciosa, sabes que yo nunca sería como tu padre. —

_Lo prometes..._

_Lo prometo…_


	2. Capitulo uno

**Capítulo uno**

Los focos en la ciudad ya empezaban a encender dando a conocer a sus habitantes que quedaba poco tiempo para que la luz natural del sol diera paso al manto nocturno haciendo más notorio el frio del invierno.

En uno de los edificios más altos de la metrópolis aún seguía gente trabajando dejando los últimos informes por terminar, mañana tendrían una importante reunión.

—Ya muchachos les agradezco el trabajo ofrecido hoy quedan algunos detalles por afinar pero yo y el jefe terminaremos muchas gracias se pueden retirar – enviado por su mejor amigo y "jefe" un joven hombre de veintimuchos años hacia llegar el mensaje hacia el resto del equipo.

—¿Y Miroku ya se fueron todos?— preguntaba desde su escritorio el dueño de todo el imperio Taisho una empresa familiar reconocida mundialmente por sus buenas inversiones tanto fuera como dentro del país a pesar de contar con solo veinticinco años manejaba muy bien la empresa llevándola a números envidiables.

—Sí, jefe— respondía con burla a pesar de una leve diferencia de edades ellos eran muy amigos ya que desde pequeños se conocían.

— Miroku deja de parlotear que te necesito aquí para terminar luego— dijo con cierta ansía el joven hombre.

— estas muy apresurado con llegar a hacer tus tareas extramaritales—no pudo evitar el tinte de picardía en su voz.

—No, te equivocas—

Pensó en el momento recibió una llamada, que antes de conocer a su esposa, espero por día y noche, semana tras semana, mes por mes; cada momento se le hizo infinito hasta que transcurrió un año para después olvidar al encandilarse con una bella y buena mujer.

—Es que recibí una llamada de kikyou—

Dudo un poco al decirle a su amigo ya que más de una vez escucho de él la negativa contra la mujer.

Él ya sabía que algo extraño sucedía con su amigo. Sango, su esposa, le había contado una de sus pláticas con Kagome, esta le había contado que Inuyasha estaba teniendo actitudes extrañas

—Y que te decía—

—Quiere que nos encontremos para hablar — no podía decirle todo a Miroku que por muy buen amigo que fuera no iba a aprobar lo que él estaba haciendo, pero él solo quería verla y hablar con ella, comprobar sus sentimientos.

Casi leyéndole el pensamiento Miroku volvió a hablar— recuerda Inuyasha que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, sé muy bien que en cuanto lo relacionado con kikyou mi opinión no te importa; bueno en realidad la de nadie pero no debes olvidar que ahora estas casado y le debes fidelidad a tu mujer. —

—Eso lo se Miroku—por ese motivo quería juntarse con kikyou escuchar lo que le diría saber si lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella y si le respondía que sí, lo sentía por Kagome.

_Dos semanas después_

—Kagome, ¿porque tan contenta?—pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño a su mejor amiga desde la primaria por escucharla tararear una de sus canciones favoritas.

—No me digas las cosas con Inuyasha van mejor—

Sin querer dañarla con sus palabras hizo recordar a su amiga los problemas con su marido ya no le hablaba a menos que sea estrictamente necesario ya que según él le dolía la cabeza escucharla hablar, sus llegadas hasta la madrugada, sus palabras hirientes, el olor a perfume en sus camisas sabía que no era de ella, además el maquillaje impregnado a toda la ropa ella no era tonta sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando se dio cuenta quizás obtener algo de él que nadie le podría quitar, esto ya estaba confirmado no es que estuviera feliz por dejar lo que conocía pero al menos estaba preparada para lo que sucediera.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Y se solucionaron o no?—volvió a insistir.

—No, Sango sabes que no te puedo mentir—aunque si esconderte cosas— las cosas con Inuyasha no mejoran, he llegado a pensar que quizás quiera el divorcio.

— No, eso sí que no ¿tú se lo negaras cierto?—miro a su amiga sabiendo que ella aunque eso le partiera el corazón se lo daría.

— Kagome y que sería de ti ni siquiera terminaste tus estudios por culpa de ese patán, jamás debí haberlos presentado— se lo presento en su fiesta de compromiso, y ella se enamoró del mejor amigo de su prometido. En el menor tiempo ellos se casaron, él la obligó a tener que dejar sus estudios para estar en la casa para cuando nacieran sus hijos ¡HIJOS!

— ¡Dios! qué bueno no accediste a tener hijos hasta estar más preparada—

La chica pensó, que había ciertas cosas que era mejor guardarse para uno mismo.

_Un mes más tarde_

04:48 am.

Aunque Kagome estaba consciente de las llegadas tarde de su esposo, estas nunca pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Llegaba tarde y de muy mal humor, como si odiara que ella estuviera ahí, con olor a alcohol y a perfume de mujer.

08:05 am

Se escucharon las llaves desde la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho de alegría al saber que Inuyasha volvía sano y salvo.

—Inuyasha por fin has llegad…. —no puede terminar de hablar al ver que él no llego sólo.

—Kikyou, siéntate estás en tu casa—lo dice con una sonrisa tranquila a su acompañante.

—Inuyasha ¿qué significa esto?— aunque ella supuso lo que ocurría, quería que él se lo negara, que dijera que era una broma que la otra mujer no era nadie.

—Pues es lo que vez, Kagome. Ella es kikyou, la mujer que yo siempre he amado la que quiero que sea madre de mis hijos, hijos que tu no quisiste tener, cosa que agradezco, aquí tengo los papeles del divorcio fírmalos. Te doy treinta minutos para que desalojes tus cosas, no tardes ya empezó a correr el tiempo.

Kikyou miraba la escena ajena a todo lo que ocurría no podía creer que ella era la mujer con la cual estaba casado Inuyasha debía reconocer que era una muchacha muy linda lástima que las apariencias engañaran porque con esa carita de inocente no podría creer que es una zorra de la peor calaña.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor en el corazón lo único que hizo fue cambiarse y tomar cosas personales atesoradas nada de lo que compraron juntos—_mi amor cuando te cases serás la mujer más feliz de todas te lo prometo y con esto te lo compruebo no te imaginas cuanto te amo, preciosa—_

Dejo el colgante que él le había regalado como prueba de su amor en el primer cajón del velador, guardado con la foto de su matrimonio.

Lo único que se permitió llevar de Inuyasha fue a su semilla creciendo en su vientre, el cual froto delicadamente.

—Te estás tardando mucho—no querrás que te corra por la fuerza

—No, ya estoy lista—

La vio salir solo con una sola maleta en una mano y la otra con los papeles firmados.

— ¿Sólo eso te llevaras?— le extraño su pequeña charada, si con eso creía que lo engañaría no era más que una tonta.

—Lamento que todo haya terminado de esta manera—

—Lamento haberme casado contigo—

Con esas palabras crueles el corazón de la muchacha se contrajo, por un instante pensó que dejo de respirar, se le retorció el vientre, le entraron ganas de vomitar además sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago con tanta intensidad que le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que sostenerse de lo primero que encontró que fueron los brazos de su ex esposo.

—Kagome, Kagome te sientes bien –la cara del hombre palideció por algunos momentos al ver a la que fue su esposa retorcerse por algún dolor.

Por favor Kagome ahora no, ahora no necesitas ser fuerte por tu bien y el de tu hijo; además quien eres tú para amarrarlo con un hijo, recuerda dijiste que ese hijo seria tuyo, solo tuyo el pedacito de Inuyasha que no compartirías con nadie ni siquiera con su padre ya que fue todo lo que te dejo de su amor. –no te preocupes estoy bien es solo un malestar estomacal que tengo del otro día. Creo que el sushi que cene me sentó mal—

Al oír sus palabras se removió una parte de su ser entre alivio y dolor—entonces ya vete no estoy para tus escenas. —

—Si solo déjame llamar un taxi—conteniendo un poco el dolor

Inuyasha creyó que un minuto era el tiempo suficiente para que ella terminara de hablar así que se acercó al corredor en donde su ex esposa hablaba.

—Por favor necesito verte ahora es muy urgente –

—Si me encuentro mejor—

—No, él no lo sabe —

—Gracias—

—Terminaste de hablar – volteó al escuchar su voz al parecer oyó su conversación, pero no sería tan tonta como para preguntarle directamente, no quiere que él le quite su tesoro.

—Sí, ya termine—

Con que eso era llamaba a su amante para que la fuera a buscar. La muy maldita aún tenía la desfachatez de poner esa cara de dulce inocencia cuando él ya sabía de todo lo que hacia esa mujer a sus espaldas.

— Ahora se llaman taxis, será mejor que te marches en este instante—

Kikyou recorría con la vista toda la sala, se notaba que quien lo decoro sentía mucho amor. Los pequeños detalles ordenados con mucha delicadeza, las cortinas abiertas con solo el velo blanco que dejaba entrar las luces del nuevo día, no sabía con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo con Inuyasha y esa mujer pero ya se estaban tardando mucho. Escucho el sonido de unos pasos y vio salir a esa mujer llamada Kagome con un vestido sencillo con pequeñas flores celeste y unas sandalias del mismo color, una maleta, el cabello suelto con pequeños bucles en sus puntas, pero estaba muy pálida y no solo por no llevar maquillaje si no algo le había sucedido; pero prefirió callar de cierta manera sintió envidia ella parecía un ángel de esa manera no pudo evitar sentir celos de que Inuyasha se había enamorado de ella.

—Bueno hasta aquí llego todo Inuyasha muchas gracias por todo—Kagome soltó esas palabras desde el fondo de su alma para agradecer su apoyo y su cariño en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero las dos personas que se encontraron ahí la tomaron de otra forma.

—Será mejor que te vayas –fue la exclamación indignada kikyou.

Kikyou que se había mostrado renuente a intervenir en todo el asunto no quería que Inuyasha se atormentara más por esa mala mujer.

—Sí, no eres más que una…—fue el turno de Inuyasha para hablar estuvo a punto de golpear a esa mujer, pero kikyou con un susurro le dijo que no valía lo valía la pena.

— Solo márchate— con las manos en los bolsillos para evitar una locura la miro.

Kagome impactada por lo que el que fue su marido, por casi un año, iba a hacer contuvo el aliento asustada. Pero a pesar de eso lo último que hizo antes de irse fue besar a su esposo en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita de Kikyou y le dijo al oído — no sé qué fue lo que te separo de mi lado y aunque tu dejes de amarme yo no lo haré, te amo— Sin mirar atrás salió lo más rápido que pudo los malestares estaban volviendo…

Él miro a través de la ventana a Kagome subirse al taxi para nunca volver.

_—__Adiós Kagome…—_

_—__Adiós Inuyasha…— _

**_Continuara..._**

Sigo reeditando los capítulos, el siguiente reeditado lo subo en la noche-madrugada y el siguiente el sabado o domingo. y después lo haré continuamente, perdon a las personas que han esperado tanto, espero no decepcionar y no subi simplemete el resto de la historia porque tiene graves problemas ortograficos y aunque no soy escritora quiero que quede lo mejor posible.


	3. Capitulo dos

**Capítulo 2**

_Seis años después…_

— ¿Mamá?—una pequeña manita tiro de la tela de su jeans reclamando atención

Era la pequeña Hikari con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate con motas doradas, su cabello negro azabache en dos coletas y su ceño fruncido con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—Dime pequeña—su hija de cinco años era muy curiosa más que cualquiera de sus hijo o que otro niño siempre quería saber todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta el más mínimo detalle. No se perdía los documentales de National Geografic, History Channel o Discovery los prefería antes que algún canal infantil.

— ¿Cuándo te casaras?—

La pregunta la dejo muy sorprendida ya que desde su separación con Inuyasha no se había relacionado con ningún hombre de manera romántica, así que realmente no se imaginaba de donde Hikari sacó ésa idea.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hija?—

—Es que la mamá de Maika se va a casar y Maika nos conto que ahora el novio de su madre iba a ser su papá—al ver la mirada algo angustiada de su madre la pequeña pensó que quizás no había hecho bien en preguntar.

—Pero no es necesario que lo hagas estamos bien los seis juntos—se apresuro a agregar.

—Hikari, ¿tú deseas un padre?—hizo la pregunta sin pensar, pensando que la pequeña tenía un padre, él cual no sabia de su existencia por decisión propia.

Pensó en el momento en el cuál arrepentida por haberse ido sin decirle de su embarazo intento contactar con él, envió correos electrónicos los cuales no respondió y lo más probable que ni siquiera debió haber leído y también intento contactarlo llamando a sus números de teléfono tanto a su trabajo, su teléfono móvil, y por ultimo al teléfono del departamento que compartían.

Pero no contesto Jamás e incluso cambio las líneas telefónicas, porque lo intento llamar desde otros números.

—Si—respondió tímidamente la pequeña.

—Pero no lo necesitamos—estamos bien nosotros solos.

Ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz del otro niño que venía entrando desde la puerta, que daba del patio a la cocina. Kouji el mayor, el más revoltoso y el que peor se tomo la historia de su padre. Cada uno de los pequeños se lo tomo de manera distinta y no era de extrañar todos tienen su propia personalidad.

Ella tuvo que contarles lo sucedido con el padre de ellos cuando empezaron a preguntar hace algunos meses, eran niños inteligentes y no tardaron en asumir lo que ella les relato. Que su padre simplemente había dejado de quererla y que había encontrado a otra persona con la que estar, que aunque ella intento decirle que estaba embarazada no pudo hablar con él.

—Aunque creo que a todos nos gustaría conocer a papá – otra vocecita entro a la pequeña cocina en la cual hasta hace unos momentos estaba fregando los platos.

Era Kaoru su tercer hijo quien entro junto con sus hermanas Kaori y Akari.

—Es cierto- respondieron las más pequeñas pero solo de estatura ya que en edad solo se llevaban por minutos, Kouji y Kaoru eran altos para su edad a diferencia que Hikari, Kaori y Akari que eran más pequeñas de lo normal, pero en eso ella creía que se debía más a sus genes que a su nacimiento prematuro.

—Niños creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, aún no estoy preparada para volver a ver a su padre y no quiero tener novio. —

—Además creo que estamos bien nosotros juntos a ustedes no les falta nada y recuerden que la abuela Izayoi viene a quedarse temporadas con nosotros. —Pensó que con esa respuesta sus hijos quedarían tranquilos por un tiempo, al menos lo suficiente para decidir que hacer respecto a Inuyasha.

—Quizás podríamos ir a Tokio a ver a nuestro papá. —eso puso fin a su auto felicitación.

—Creo que por hoy dejaremos esta conversación, ya que iré a revisar sus habitaciones y el que no la tenga ordenado no habrá postre, por cierto su favorito. – al escuchar las palabras de su madre salieron despedidos a ordenar sus habitaciones, Kagome se secó las manos y se sentó en una silla recordando a su ex esposo.

En ese entonces era una chica recién egresada de la preparatoria buscando su sueño de por fin entrar a la universidad y estudiar parvulario una carrera muy bonita ya que se trata de trabajar con niños.

Su amiga Sango los había presentado en su fiesta de compromiso, ella era algo pequeña de estatura y la gente no solía tomarla enserio cuando hablaba además era algo tímida y le aterraba llamar la atención de un hombre, pero su amiga y su novio Miroku estaban siendo muy amables al invitarla a su compromiso y quedarse a su lado.

—En serio Kagome cuando lo conozcas te agradara mucho, es algo torpe y testarudo pero es buen hombre –

—Perdón, ¿De quién hablan? – la chica perdida en sus pensamientos no tomo en cuenta las palabras de su amiga.

—De Inuyasha - no era extraño que Sango intentara hacer de celestina pero, a pesar de que no le gustaba estar a solas con un hombre, sabía ser educada y zafarse cortésmente.

No supo si fue casualidad o el destino pero sintió su mirada en la nuca un cosquilleo intenso en el cuerpo, un escalofrió, los pelos se le pusieron en punta, alguien se acercaba y ese alguien cambiaria su vida…

— ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!—

Escucho el ruido del vidrio quebrarse y su memoria volvió al presente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la habitación de sus hijos

— ¿Qué sucedió niños?—

Cuando entro, con el alma en un hilo, lo primero que hizo fue ver que ninguno de sus pequeños estuviera lastimado y observo que la lámpara era la que estaba quebrada en una esquina de la habitación,

—Hikari y Kouji estaban peleando, al caerse empujaron el mueble y la lámpara cayo haciéndose pedacitos – respondió Kaori.

—Es culpa de esta enana, no debió preguntarte por el inútil de papá, no lo hemos necesitado en todo este tiempo y jamás lo haremos—

Con lagrimitas en los ojos la pequeña Hikari se esforzaba por no llorar. En general los quintillizos eran buenos niños y nada problemáticos, pero en la última semana han estado revoltosos en especial los más líderes Hikari y Kouji.

—No era mi intención preocuparte mamá respondió con pena Hikari—, y se puso a sollozar silenciosamente al ver a su hermana Kaori y Akari también empezaron a llorar, y a eso se le unió Kaoru y Kouji.

—No sé qué me sucede mami, yo no quería llorar— sollozaba Kouji.

Al ver la escena Kagome abrazo a sus cinco pequeños, sus brazos no eran los más grandes ni largos, seguía siendo muy pequeña y delgada pero no dejaría sin consuelo a ninguno de sus bebes ya que sabía muy bien que ellos estaban unidos como ningún otro grupo de hermanos, en su camada lloraba uno y lloraban todos.

Después de salir del piso que compartía con Inuyasha, Kagome asustada por su embarazo, se fue en el taxi hacia su ginecólogo, el cual la estaba esperando. Se sentía agitada, le dolía, el vientre, tenía miedo por su bebé no quería perderlo por nada del mundo o sino moriría en ese mismo instante.

En cuanto llego al hospital se dirigió a la recepción para que dieran aviso a su médico. Él salió a recibirla con una silla de ruedas.

—Kagome, ven estaba esperándote, ¿Cómo te encuentras?—

—Mal, por favor Kouga ayúdame- y al terminar de decir esas palabras, no supo nada hasta días posteriores.

Sus pequeños habían parado de llorar y de a uno los sentó en una de las camas cercanas a ellas, todos estaban ya más calmados tenían las marcas de las lagrimas y uno que otro pequeño hipo.

Tomo una caja de pañuelo y limpio sus caritas y besos sus mejillas.

—Niños, no tienen que pelear si lo que ustedes desean es verlo, puedo intentar llamarlo y quedar con el conversar y buscar un día en el que podamos visitarlo, siempre y cuando el acepte querer conocedlos —

—No seas egoísta, Kagome. — hablo la voz de una mujer madura desde el umbral de la habitación, una mujer mayor, lo suficiente como para ser la madre de Kagome

—Abuela- canturrearon los pequeños.

—Hola mis pequeños demonios, les he traído unos pequeños recuerdos a mis bebes. —

—No somos bebes—hablo una vocecita.

—Para mí siempre lo serán.— entro la mujer y abrazo a uno por uno besuqueándolos y tirando de sus mejillas, cada uno reclamo a su manera pero permitieron a la mujer hacer de las suyas, luego se acerco y abrazo a la que había sido como una hija para ella en los últimos años.

—Izayoi...—

—Hablaremos después—la interrumpió y siguió jugando con sus nietos.

Bajo a la cocina a preparar una cena ligera para su invitada y ella, dejo que Izayoi se encargara de los pequeños, ya que empezó a ser de noche y pronto debían dormir, para ir al día siguiente a la escuela.

Al pensar en la discusión que se había formado, Kagome revivió los momentos de soledad, angustia y miedo que tuvo que vivir al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba hospitalizada en el hospital, el olor a antiséptico, el llanto, el frio y la tristeza que rodeaban el lugar e iba a tener que pasar el tiempo ahí, hasta que diera a luz sino quería perder a sus hijos, eran cinco fetos los que se formaban en su interior y al ser tan delgada corría riego de no llegar a fin con sus hijos, de cierta manera le consolaba estar en ese lugar tenia a Kouga que la iba a visitar constantemente y si le daban el alta no tendría a donde ir por el momento. sin dinero y sin un hogar cercano, no podía pedir la ayuda de nadie, intento comunicarse con el padre de sus bebés, con la ayuda de Kouga, pero este se negó y no respondió a ningún intento por parte de ella de contacto.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y se dio cuenta que era la abuela de los niños que se acercaba a ayudarla a terminar de preparar la mesa.

—No te preocupes que ya tengo todo bajo control— terminando de servir unas tortillas y té para las dos.

— lo sé, Kagome. Pero ¿y tú vida personal?—

—Mal, los niños estuvieron revoltosos hoy, primero Hikari me pregunta cuando me caso, luego se pusieron a pelear, quieren saber de Inuyasha ¿Qué hago Izayoi?—le comenta a la madre de su ex esposo buscando en ella una respuesta.

La mujer le palmea la mano con cariño, ofreciendo le su apoyo y a la vez brindándole fuerza por lo que se le ve venir.

—cariño, sé que tu relación con mi hijo fue compleja y cuando terminaron, él no te quería ver ni escuchar, se también lo mucho que intentaste contactarlo y que cuando yo intente hablar con él de ti, tú sola mención era para que se pusiera como un loco a gritar y pedir que no le hablaran de ti y de ningún supuesto hijo, según él, pero debes volver a verlo quizás no por ti si no por tus hijos, no te pido que te humilles mucho menos. Pero concédele una última oportunidad—

Kagome miro a la mujer y se acercó a llorar en su regazo porque a pesar del tiempo seguía amando a Inuyasha, era difícil, odiaba el sentimiento el cual no le permitía avanzar. Se había anulado como mujer y solo era madre, ya que a pesar que algunos hombres se les habían insinuado, no podía evitar compararlos con su ex.

No iba a ser nada fácil para Inuyasha volver a ver a Kagome, después de años de búsqueda seguía sin poder encontrarla, solo y amargado, reprochándose su forma de ser y su estupidez de juventud, años desperdiciados y aún ninguna pista.

Había pensado lo peor y hasta cabía la posibilidad que ella estuviera muerta, pero no habiendo nada confirmado, él quería recuperar a su mujer y ni si quiera le importara si ella está con otro hombre, era suya y rogaba a un Dios en el cual no creía que su mujer estuviera bien y que no lo haya dejado de amar porque el agotaría todas las opciones en volver a estar con ella.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo tres

**Capitulo tres**

Había pasado casi un año desde que Kikyou, se había marchado del país. Su único placer era hacer crecer los números de la empresa que había liderado desde que su padre se había retirado.

Él había amado a Kikyou, pero ella lo abandono.

Lo más absurdo era que, a pesar de las mujeres que solo en momentos de soledad recordaba a su ex novia y estaba empezando a creer que realmente nunca había estado tan enamorado de ella. Quizás no le vendría mal ir a la fiesta de compromiso de su amigo, había rechazado la invitación en un principio porque ahora que Miroku estaba a punto de casarse, creía que era hora de que el también buscara una esposa. Él no se consideraba un mal amigo, por haber rechazado su invitación, pero con las aventuras que tenía por el momento le venían bien. Ningún compromiso innecesario ni llantos cuando la relación, si es que podía llamarse así, terminaba él era claro y ellas solo buscaban unas aventuras, dinero, status y sexo sobre todo lo ultimo ¡Caray! Si era medio italiano su sangre clamaba por pasión y estas japonesitas, bien necesitadas que estaban.

Quedaban un par de horas a que terminara la velada así que no perdería tiempo y saldría de inmediato, su cita había fallado, pero había más de donde pescar y una vez las reglas claras que empezara el juego.

— ¿Estás segura de que me veo bien así?—pregunto mirando a la mujer que había enfrente suyo mucho más guapa, esbelta y alta. Sango podría pasar por la clásica japonesa de figura delgada y de pelo lacio y castaño oscuro, pero su maravillosa piel trigueña y su altura le daban un aire salvaje y exótico, llamando la atención de los hombres con su figura esbelta y fibrosa como si en otra vida hubiera sido una mujer combatiente que pasaba los días al sol secando su cuerpo al retirase la sangre de los monstruos a los que exterminaba.

—Por supuesto—respondió la mujer pensando la buena elección del vestido que le había puesto a Kagome hacia juego con sus ojos azules y una suerte o milagro de Dios quiso que una mujer tropezara accidentalmente manchando la horrorosa prenda que ocultaba a su hermosísima amiga obligándola a prestarle uno de sus vestidos.

— ¿No crees que es algo escotado?

—Para nada

— ¿Esta muy corto?

—no

— ¿El color me hace ver muy pálida?

—Kagome, deja de buscar excusas te ves muy hermosa—pero…

—Nada de peros, tú déjame a mí que te cepillare el pelo y un poco de maquillaje para que vuelvas al salón—

—Está bien—

Kagome ya no era la chica segura de sí misma que era cuando se habían conocido, de eso hace muchos años, estaba apagada se escondía bajo enorme ropa. Siempre ocultándose, era una joven muy bonita, parecía una linda muñequita.

En cuanto Sango termino de maquillarla y peinarla le puso un espejo para que se admirara, al ver sus rasgos resaltados por el sutil maquillaje se sintió muy bien, se vio guaja y joven como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había sido, a pesar de su edad, dejo el espejo en un mueble y abrazo a su amiga agradeciéndole sin palabras la ayuda a su persona.

Sango comprendió y le devolvió el abrazo. Apunto estaban de salir de la habitación cuando escucharon unos golpes a la puerta, su amiga indico a la persona que pasara y al instante entro el prometido de la novia.

—Hermosas damas...—Miroku entro a la habitación y al ver a la bella muchacha que se escondía tras su prometida no pudo evitar decir— ¿Señorita, le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

La reacción de ambas fue bastante distinta, sango cacheteo a su novio a la vez que Kagome se sonrojo y salió corriendo de la habitación muerta de la vergüenza, escucho la voz de su amiga pero no se detuvo hasta encontrar la salida.

El enorme salón, en donde se celebraba la fiesta, correspondía a uno de los hoteles en los que la compañía había comprado en el oriente pero lo curioso era que era totalmente occidental era entrar nuevamente a alguna de esas viejas casonas señoriales en Europa ni siquiera los arboles delataban que se encontraban en Japón, fue difícil lograr que los japoneses aprobaran la idea, ya que eran gente de cultura muy tradicional, pero como se dice el dinero todo lo conseguía y un par de donaciones aquí y por allá y el consejo aprobó la construcción.

Miro la entrada de la mansión, vio que se abría la puerta la puerta principal y de ella salía una mujer apresurada que vestía de azul, desvió la vista de ella al percatarse que el aparca auto lo miraba para que le entregara las llaves del vehículo.

—toma muchacho

Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la puerta principal, pero la chica ya no estaba, busco con la mirada y la vio dirigirse al jardín. En un momento pensó que ella iba a caer pero solo perdió un zapato, aun así, la mujer siguió corriendo. Ya sabía cuál sería su diversión de la noche, camino lentamente hacia la penumbra del sendero el cual había tomado ella y esbozo una sonrisa depredadora.

— ¡Que vergüenza!—suspiro cansada cuando ya se vio lo más lejos del salón había perdido los zapatos y su pelo había perdido su alisado, gracias a la humedad de la noche, estaba cansada después de la carrera y en cuanto diviso un asiento cayo jadeando en él.

No se imaginó las palabras que diría el prometido de su amiga, que clase de tipo era el hombre con el que iba a casarse Sango, o tal vez era una broma. Ni si quiera encontraba una excusa por la manera que reacciono para poder volver a la fiesta.

Estaba refrescando la tarde para dar paso a la noche y ese vestido no la protegería para nada del frio—que tonta soy

—Cenicienta sólo perdió un zapato, pero yo aquí tengo dos...

Kagome jamás pensó que la voz de un hombre pudiera ser tan extremadamente sensual

Sintió el peso en sus hombros, era una chaqueta, la que dejado caer con suavidad, con un aroma tan masculino que la hizo perder el habla y por sobre todo el sentido común. El calor que la invadió desde los hombros le traspaso el alma y al voltearse a ver al dueño de la voz y la chaqueta, se quedó sin respiración. Vio al hombre más guapo que existía en este mundo unas facciones muy masculinas, el cabello negro corto hasta el cuello, algo despeinado, unas cejas negras, espesas y oscuras, las pestañas más masculinas, si eso era posible, que un hombre podía tener, el mentón fuerte y decidido, unos pómulos varoniles, una nariz elegante y los ojos más dorados que había visto en su vida, este hombre no podía ser japonés era muy alto, con un cuerpo exquisito con anchos hombros, estrechas caderas y largas piernas. Por un momento pensó que estaba babeando mirándolo y por ultimo volvió la vista a su rostro, ese rostro maravilloso y visualizo su boca, una boca hecha para besar a una mujer por todo el cuerpo, el hombre dijo un nombre pero no entendió por un instante la estaba llamando Kikyou…

—No te hagas la tonta, sé muy bien quién eres ki...

—un momento no sé de quién me hablas – por un momento se dejó hipnotizar por ese hombre pero al escucharlo llamarla con ese nombre extraño se paró indignada y le plantó cara a ese hombre, bueno en medida de lo que podía ya que él debía pasar el metro ochenta y cinco; y ella no superaba el metro sesenta.

—usted se equivoca mi nombre es Kagome, repita después de mi KA-GO-ME

—Es cierto la mujer que yo pensé era mas astuta y mucho más hermosa— aunque lo último no era del todo cierto, quizás Kikyou tuviera la clásica piel pálida, ojos rasgados oscuros, cabello lacio y negro, típico de una miko japonesa lo que la convertía en una mujer preciosa que eran algunos rasgos que compartía con la chica en frente suyo, la última siendo considerablemente más baja y por ende mas delgada que la otra. La muchacha era la cosita más hermosa que había visto en su vida con su piel tan blanca y limpia, sus ojos azules brillantes bordeado en unas pestañas larguísimas, una graciosa nariz respingona, dos pétalos de rosas como labios y su cabello negro azabache tan oscuro que parecía seda con los reflejos, que parecían azules, largo hasta media espalda terminando en bucles. Su cuerpo tenia que ser creación divina, abrazado por un vestido de seda, con su pecho generoso y preciso, podía imaginarse unos pezones perfectos grandes y rosados, siguió comiéndosela con la mirada para darse cuenta de una cintura finísima, seguro de poder abarcarla con ambas manos, siguiendo con las piernas mas bonitas que había visto, unos muslos cremosos y carnosos, unas rodillas delicadas, pantorrillas bien torneadas, tobillos finos de princesa y unos piececitos desnudos pequeños con sus uñas pintadas de suave rosa.

Después de la inspecciona a la que se vio sometida no pudo evitar sonrojarse y elevar su fino rostro, levantando la barbilla en señal de reto a aquel hombre tan descarado, aunque ella también hizo lo mismo en un principio, y reclamarle su osadía.

— ¿apruebo o no?

-Ahh, no te entiendo

—Que si apruebo o no su inspección

—Vaya con que la ratita tiene, carácter

No pudo evitar sentirse más fascinado en su vida una mujer hermosa y con carácter, se notaba que por sus venas recorría fuego y no sangre, lo podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos retadores. De solo pensar lo apasionada que sería esta mujer en su cama sufría una erección instantánea casi tan dura que le dolía al empujar contra la cremallera de sus pantalones y por lo que podía ver ella sentía lo mismo ya que las pupilas se le habían oscurecido y los pezones duros como diamantes intentaban atravesar la fina tela de su vestido.

— ¿Ratita?

—ratita, por lo escurridiza. Te vi mientras huías de la mansión A propósito, Kagome. ¿Eres invitada una invitada?

Que se creía este hombre, llamarla por tan feo apodo aunque su voz al pronunciar su nombre sonaba tan maravilloso y sensual.

—Señor…

—Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho

—Muy bien señor Taisho—llámame Inuyasha—

—no creo que sea lo más adecuado...

—no estamos en la edad media, ratita. No es necesario que nadie nos presente.

— aun así y deje de llamarme ratita.

— no ratita—haciendo ademan de tomarle una mano, Kagome malinterpreto el gesto y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla.

El solo volvió la cabeza, la miro y la acerco hacia su cuerpo para besarla, fue tan rápido el movimiento que Kagome aun conmocionada por haberlo golpeado que no alcanzo a rechazarlo.

Fue el beso más, mas… no encontró palabras para describirlo. Jamás un hombre la había besado de esa manera como si se la quisiera comer a bocados, tímidamente se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso, bebiendo también de su boca, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando el cambio la dirección del beso.

La beso en la mejilla y fue bajando a la clavícula en donde bajo el vestido, en algún momento la chaqueta había quedado perdida por algún lugar, para tener acceso a sus pechos. Al ser tan baja Inuyasha le puso la manos en los glúteos, la forma del vestido le ayudo bastante, para levantarla haciéndola cruzar las piernas entorno a sus caderas rozándola con su erección y pudiendo tomar el pezón en su boca.

Sentía tantas sensaciones que creía que podía morir sentía algo apretándose en su centro, que la ayudaba a aliviar el dolor palpitante que sentía en la vagina, se sentía caliente y necesitaba ese algo dentro, que la rompiera, que la marcara, también sentía sus senos más grandes inflamados, los pezones le dolían allí donde él no la podía tocar al tener las manos ocupadas en su trasero apretando, empujando y presionando a él.

Ambos estaban en un mundo ajeno en donde nadie tenía la entrada ya que estaba reservado solo para ellos dos, pero un grito a la lejanía invadió la niebla de pasión y los trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Lentamente separo a la mujer de su cuerpo toda sonrojada que se agarraba como una gata a su piel dejándola, jadeando, sentándola nuevamente en el banco que la había encontrado minutos antes.

Saco un primer pañuelo y le limpio los pechos de la saliva que había en ellos, la mujer tenía la cabeza gacha mientras ella arreglaba, le acomodo el vestido y saco un segundo pañuelo para limpiarle los pies y calzarla con los zapatos que anteriormente había perdido.

—No fue tu culpa—Se sintió con la responsabilidad de hablar de nuevo él tiene más experiencia y se dejo llevar por la pasión con aquella chiquilla, que por su reacción, no debía tener muchas experiencia quizás hasta fuera virgen.

La vio mortificada con la manos sobre el regazo y los hombros tensos se puso en cunclillas frente a ella le tomo la barbilla y levanto su rostro. Pudo ver claramente como dejaba caer las primeras lágrimas. Sintiéndose un aprovechador le recorrió con el dedo suavemente los labios

—eh, ratita.

— que no me digas así…

—No fue tu culpa –repitió con tranquilidad el hombre.

Kagome lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada, y no entendió lo que quiso decir. Lo único que hizo fue intentar apartarse del hombre al volver sobre sus pasos al sendero que llevaba de vuelta al hotel.

Inuyasha intento seguirla pero reconoció la voz de la mujer que anteriormente llamaba a su acompañante y que los había devuelto a la realidad. Dio un paso a la oscuridad y desde ahí las vio partir a la fiesta.

Al parecer iba a ser costumbre entre ellos que ella escapara y el la siguiera.

Sería muy interesante ser el gato que persiguiera a la ratita.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo cuatro

**Capitulo cuatro**

Sango, preocupada por su amiga, fue en su busca. Les pregunto a algunas personas y estas le respondieron que habían visto correr a la chica hacia la puerta principal. No había nadie en recepción.

Salió y vio que ahí solo estaban los muchachos que habían contratado para estacionar los automóviles, se dirigió a ellos que inmediatamente dejaron su postura holgazana y se apresuraron a hacer como que trabajan.

— disculpen, muchachos.

—Diga, señora— fue algo gracioso ya que hablaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—ando buscando a una joven de vestido azul y cabello negro.

Uno de los muchachos le dijo que no había visto a nadie salir desde el salón, solo personas entrando. El segundo joven, no muy seguro, le comentó que vio a una persona que salió de la casa marcharse por el sendero del jardín, pero que realmente no estaba muy seguro, ya que estaba ocupado llevándose el automóvil de un último invitado a estacionar.

Sango pensó que pudo haber sido Kagome la persona que fue al jardín, le preocupaba su marcha apresurada ya que estaba haciendo frío y no creía que al igual que ella hubiera tomado algo para abrigarse al salir de la fiesta.

Kagome se había convertido en una chica muy insegura, en especial con los hombres. Ya que por culpa de las infidelidades de su padre toda su familia había muerto. Dejándola sola en el mundo.

Asi que lo mas probable que cuando su prometido le dijo su proposición, como un halago, ella se lo hubiese tomado como una traición hacia su amistad y por eso se allá marchado lejos. Tuvo que regañar a Miroku, aunque no supiera que Kagome se tomaría a mal su alabanza. Ese tipo de bromas ya no eran graciosas y que se las reservara para si mismo si no ella misma buscaría algo gigante y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Decidió gritar el nombre de Kagome por última vez, si no volvería y le pediría a más personas que la ayudaran a buscarla. Realizó el último intento y vio a la chica salir desde los matorrales.

—¡Kagome!

Kagome estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, además su ropa estaba algo desacomodada y arrugada.

— ¿qué te sucedió?, ¿Te caíste?— Kagome al no saber como responder a la pregunta de su amiga solo asintió y casi la empujo de vuelta hacia el hotel del que anteriormente se había escapado tan apresuradamente.

Por suerte para Kagome, sango no encontró nada sospechoso en que la joven solo la empujara devuelta al salón y culpo al frescor de la noche.

Sintiéndose más segura Kagome afronto a su joven amiga— Sango yo me quiero disculpar de la manera en que escape, obligándote a buscarme siendo esta una noche tan importante para ti.

—No, te preocupes—Miro a su joven amiga y le estrecho la mano transmitiéndole su entendimiento. — Mejor volvamos a la fiesta— y una vez dicho ambas mujeres se apresuraron a entrar.

Kagome se separó de su amiga alegando que necesitaba ir al baño a arreglarse, esta le indico una habitación en donde podía pasar y volvió a buscar a su prometido para llevarle la noticia de que encontró a su amiga para que no siguiera culpándose, Sango miro el reloj en la pared y prometieron encontrarse en un cuarto de hora más en el comedor principal ya que los novios realizarían el anuncio público de sus próximas nupcias.

La azabache se sentó en la cómoda cama que había en la habitación, estiro los brazos y se echó para atrás quedando sus piernas colgando por una parte y su espalda apoyada en el colchón, en ese instante recordó los ojos dorados, como dos bolas de fuego, del hombre en el jardín y con ellos sus manos y sus besos, sintiéndose muy acalorada e imagino que debía estar roja como un tomate maduro, aunque ella de madura no tenía nada.

Jamás en su vida imagino que su primera experiencia del tipo sexual seria en el jardín oscuro de un hotel en el que se estuviera llevando acabo la recepción del compromiso de su mejor amiga y peor aun con un desconocido, quizás solo había sido un sueño, pero el sabor de la boca de ese hombre persistía en ella le indicaba que fue pura realidad.

Siempre imagino que al hombre que le permitiría besarla y tocarla, serian un amor suave, de esos que parten con amistad y gradualmente se convierte en una pareja, pero no. Tenía que ser un mazazo en la cabeza que le había quemado el alma y el cuerpo tan rápido e incendiario, como el fuego consume el pasto seco.

Estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo en auto reproches, lo mejor sería que se lavara un poco, intentara alisar el vestido con el vapor de la ducha y saliera devuelta a la fiesta.

Se dio cuenta que la habitación a la que había entrado era la misma la cual se le había designado para pasar el fin de semana. Así que encontró sus cosas, busco un par de braguitas, un gorro de baño y toallas limpias para poder secarse después de la ducha rápida que se daría.

En el armario empotrado que había en la pared encontró un gancho para colgar el vestido dentro del cuarto de baño y que el mismo vapor lo estirara para poder volvérselo a poner.

Tuvo que ser extremadamente rápida y poner atención que su cabello no se mojara ya que con lo abundante que era demoraría mucho en secárselo, calculo que aún le deberían quedar unos cuatro minutos y salió de la regadera a secarse dejando la manilla del agua caliente dada en máximo y sin abrir la puerta para que el vapor no se escapara.

Una vez seca y con las bragas puestas cerro las llaves de paso, ventilo la habitación, saco el vestido y lo dejo en la cama. Sentada frente al espejo se aplicó nuevamente un mínimo de maquillaje y se cepillo el cabello y se lo medio recogió con unas horquillas y una vez lista salió nuevamente al encuentro de su amiga.

Llevaba menos de diez minutos en las inmediaciones, ni siquiera había cruzado la puerta, y la fiesta ya prometía ser interesante. Gracias a la pequeña ratita que se le había escapado.

Ella se le había escapado por esta vez, pero la dulce Kagome pronto sería suya y se la comería de un solo bocado.

Camino devuelta por el mismo sendero que habían hecho las dos mujeres anteriormente y no vio a los jóvenes trabajadores, holgazanes pensó.

Camino lentamente y entro a la sala, vio a uno de los muchachos besuqueándose con la muchacha de recepción, para llamar su atención hizo sonar su garganta. Y del susto la chica empujo al joven lejos, este ultimo cayendo atolondradamente, y vio con cierto fastidio a la persona que interrumpía. Pasó del rojo, al gris ceniciento al ver al dueño del hotel mirándola con una ceja entornada.

—Se... Se...Señor Taisho— Inuyasha entorno los ojos y leyó en la placa de la joven que esta se llama Nozomi.

—Sí, Nozomi. Serias tan amable de indicarme a que salón debo dirigirme en estos momentos— La joven miro el reloj de pared y vio que eran que eran las doce menos cinco de la noche. Recordó el programa y le indico la información a su jefe.

—El señor Houshi pasada la media noche y con los platos ya servidos hará el anuncio junto a la señorita Taijiya en el salón comedor en donde se servirá la ultima cena de la noche y luego los invitaos serán libres de ocupar las otras instalaciones además la cafetería y el bar estarán libre para todos ellos hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Gracias, aunque solo quería saber lo primero. — la joven aun nerviosa por la comprometedora posición en que la encontró Inuyasha, con el joven desmayado a sus pies, suspiro de alivio cuando su jefe se dirigió al interior del hotel.

— ah y antes que lo olvide Nozomi, si la vuelvo a encontrar _in fragantti_ con su novio dentro del hotel o las instalaciones será despedida. — vio a su arrogante y guapísimo jefe volver a emprender la marcha y pensó que lo menor era haber recibido ese reto.

Se sabía que Inuyasha-sama era implacable y no dejaba pasar ningún error, así que debía de estar de un muy buen humor para haber conservado aun su empleo, miro al piso y vio a Takeda durmiendo, era un idiota pero más tonta ella por liarse con ese pobre imbécil.

Se sentó en la mesa en la cual estaba indicado su nombre, la cual era la misma que compartían los novios, saludo a los padres de Sango y a su hermano menor Kohaku. Había otras tres personas mayores que por lo que había hablado con su amiga debían ser familiares de Miroku la pareja sus padres y el anciano su abuelo. Vio un puesto vacio a su izquierda y leyó el nombre en la tarjeta:

_Taisho Inuyasha_

Curioso nombrey pensó que ya lo había escuchado, se encogió de hombros y pensó que debía ser un nombre bastante común.

La mesa era redonda y estaba distribuida con Miroku y Sango como principales al lado derecho de Miroku se sentaba su Padre, luego su madre, su abuelo y su invitado y por el lado izquierdo de Sango se sentaba el padre de la misma, luego la madre, su pequeño hermano y ella en total eran diez personas en la mesa principal igual que en el resto de las mesas del salón que estaba hermosamente decorado.

Poco a poco los comensales entraban al salón a reconocer su mesa.

Miroku y Sango se acercaron juntos a acompañarla por un momento. Sango se sentó en el puesto vació a su lado.

— Señorita Kagome, disculpe mi comentario anterior no era mi intención ofenderla— Avergonzada por su reacción anterior, la joven se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme a mi señor Houshi por mi comportamiento— Miroku…, puedes llamarme por mi nombre señorita— lo interrumpió, indicándole lo mismo.

—Espero que la compañía le agrade—

— Por supuesto que si Miroku, la familia de mi amiga siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo—

—Kagome, mi novio se refiere a este puesto— hizo referencia al puesto en el que estaba sentada.

—Es un antiguo amigo de Miroku, el cual nos presto este hotel…

Mientras Sango seguía hablando, pensó en el misterioso hombre del jardín.

—En serio Kagome cuando lo conozcas te agradara mucho, es algo torpe y testarudo pero es buen hombre –

—Perdón, ¿De quién hablan? – la chica perdida en sus pensamientos no tomo en cuenta las palabras de su amiga.

—De Inuyasha - no era extraño que Sango intentara hacer de celestina pero, a pesar de que no le gustaba estar a solas con un hombre, sabía ser educada y zafarse cortésmente. hasta ese día nadie le había atraído lo suficiente para querer conocer mas al hombre en cuestión.

No supo si fue casualidad o el destino pero sintió su mirada en la nuca un cosquilleo intenso en el cuerpo, un escalofrió, los pelos se le pusieron en punta, alguien se acercaba y ese alguien cambiaria su vida.

—Miroku— Hablo una voz ronca y muy sensual. A pesar de que nombro al prometido de su amiga este la miraba intensamente.

Era él

—Amigo, justamente hablábamos de ti. — Mientras abrazaba efusivamente al recién llegado. Le sorprendió la manera de saludarse entre ellos. No era común en Japón, debía ser extranjero o medio extranjero. Ese leve acento lo delataba.

Él hombre del jardín conocía al prometido de Sango, que vergüenza, le diría algo, oh no se estaba sonrojándose nuevamente, tendía que ir al doctor tanta subida de presión definitivamente no era buena, ¿Cómo lo miraría? Y ella porque se preocupaba su comportamiento era solo el resultado del fabuloso beso que ese hombre había empezado, porque él la había seguido y le había empezado a decir sobrenombres extraños. Decidió que lo mejor era plantarle cara ella no había hecho nada malo, se dio cuenta que el ya había saludado a sus amigos y que esperaba una respuesta de ella.

—hmm, lo siento— pensé que tenía algo extraño conmigo no dejabas de fruncir el sueño.. Señorita. —

— Higurashi Kagome, un gusto señor…—

—Inuyasha, pero creo que ya te lo había dicho antes— No podía creerlo le estaba recordando la situación del jardín el muy desgraciado, sin vergüenza…

— No sé porque debería recordar el nombre de un descarado como tú— Miroku y Sango quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la furiosa contestación de Kagome

—Disculpa Inuyasha, ella no suele ser así— Sango se apresuro en arreglar la situación.

La volvió a ver con el seño fruncido y la cara roja, ella debía estar pensando en el jardín y antes que hiciera más el ridículo, sería mejor que él la salvara de ponerse en evidencia.

—No entiendo que tiene de descarado presentarme cortésmente y delante de sus amigos, señorita Higurashi— Kagome abrió la boca y se dio cuenta que mientras ella se censuraba mentalmente él se había vuelto a presentar y solo espera una respuesta perfectamente normal al momento y no sacar a relucir la situación de hace un rato.

— yo…, discúlpeme por favor, estaba pensando en otras cosas y en otra persona— Sango suspiro con alivio al escuchar la nueva contestación de su amiga y la miro con cara de interrogación, Kagome solo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Empezaron a entrar los camareros con platos deliciosos y la gente que estaba charlando animadamente repartida volvieron a sus mesas y compartir con los comensales designados.

Inuyasha tomo su lugar junto a Kagome y esta estuvo agradecida que todos tuvieran que tomar su lugar correspondiente.

— eh, ratita—

Kagome ignoro a su acompañante, él al verse ignorado estudio detalladamente el perfil de su compañera de mesa. Al parecer era amiga desde hace muchos años de la futura esposa de su amigo, el cual le comento que había quedado gratamente de su mensaje en el cual le informaba que iría a su recepción, este le recomendó antes de volver a su lugar que ella era extremadamente tímida y que intentara no abrumarla con su personalidad.

Intento concentrarse en su plato, pero la mirada quemante de Inuyasha la estaba molestando. No quería volver a cruzar palabra con él, se notaba que era un mujeriego de lo peor. Así que intento entablar conversación con Kohaku el cual era muy poco parlanchín y estaba concentrado al cien por ciento en su iphone y con los audífonos en los oídos.

Suspiro resignada, mientras cambiaban su plato por otro dio un sobresalto en la silla, el cual llamo la atención de todos los comensales y rápidamente se disculpo para ir al servicio. Inuyasha medio sonrió y Kagome lo fulmino con la mirada, escapando rápidamente.

Lo último que escucho de la mesa fue a él…

— Esa necesidad de las mujeres de retocarse el maquillaje — con una sonrisa burlona.

El muy idiota le había sobado una pierna con su mano, por suerte en su pequeña cartera de mano llevaba los mismos cosméticos que tenia aplicado en el rostro. Se lavo la cara y volvió a maquillarse una vez más, esperaba no tener que estar haciendo lo mismo toda la noche. Volvió a su mesa fresca como una lechuga y vio que le habían cambiado su plato por otro, nuevamente. Fulmino a Inuyasha con la mirada el que tranquilamente hablaba con el abuelo de Miroku.

Una vez más intento concentrarse en su plato y casi se atraganta con la comida.

—Kagome, querida estas bien— pudo ver el rostro preocupado de la madre de Sango, por eso solo resistió y respondió tranquilamente a la señora, mientras una mano traviesa hacia movimientos suaves en su muslo.

—no se preocupe es solo, que tengo la garganta seca, beberé algo suave. — la mujer volvió a lo suyo una vez Kagome hubo tomado la copa llevándosela a los labios. Con la mano libre pellizco con fuerza la mano en su muslo enterrándole las uñas.

Inuyasha solo aguanto y siguió metiendo la mano más y más cerca de su centro. Él era fuerte y nadie notaba que bajo el gran mantel de la mesa la mano izquierda de ella peleaba con la derecha de él. Una por avanzar y la otra por detenerlo, hasta que logro su cometido y aunque ella intento cerrar fuertemente sus piernas el fue más rápido, corrió a un lado las braguitas de la chica e introdujo un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

La sensación nuevamente fue catártica para Kagome, con las luces apagadas y todos concentrados en las palabras de los novios en el escenario principal no notaron que ella había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y había cedido a la intrusión de Inuyasha, pudo meter solo un dedo mas. Ya que ella era demasiado estrecha y más aun en la posición en la que estaba.

No podía hacer mucho con una mano pero gracias a que ella estaba excitada y su vagina muy mojada pudo acariciar su dulce feminidad con maestría provocándole un orgasmo en la misma mesa, el cual fue desapercibido por los aplausos de los asistentes.

No fue necesario que los novios volvieran a la mesa ya que habían terminado la velada y los invitados podían esperar el postre en el mismo salón, ir a la cafetería del hotel, al bar, irse o volver a sus habitaciones.

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Inuyasha tomando un postre tipo árabe el cual se comía sin servicios y con la misma mano que él había tenido en su interior relamerse los dedos con la escusa de saborear bien el dulce, pero por su mirada perversa ese no era su objetivo.

No aguanto más y se despidió de las personas que quedaban en su mesa y se marcho apresuradamente a su habitación, dejando olvidada su cartera.

Inuyasha se levanto apresurado y tomando el estuche también se despidió de los comensales y se apresuro a perseguir a Kagome con la intención de supuestamente devolverle lo que había dejado olvidado.

**Continuara…**

**Lo siento por la demora, no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Por ahora solo seguire con la historia desde el principio hasta llegar a la parte en donde kagome se va de su hogar.**

**gracias a todos por su apoyo, comentarios y seguidores de esta humilde historia.**

**no se preocupen que la terminare e intentare actualizar lo antes posible, les pido paciencia.**

**ahora estoy desarrollando una parte futura de esta historia y necesito un nombre para un personaje que solo sera nombrado y que no durara mucho si pudieran ayudarme con eso...**

**cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada y mediante vaya subiendo los capitulos pondre los nombres que me digan ustedes para que los voten, ojo solo puedo elegir nombre de acuerdo al tipo de personaje que solo yo se como es.**

**muchas gracias! nos leemos en una proxima publicacion (Pronto) **


	6. Capitulo cinco

**Capitulo cinco**

No lo podía creer dos veces, solo dos veces se habían visto y ya había sido un cataclismo en su vida.

Desde que quedo huérfana a los quince años había dejado de vivir una vida normal, en cuanto a salir con amigos, solo Sango y su familia fue una constante en su vida y quienes la apoyaron mucho hasta que pudo ser mayor de edad e irse a vivir sola, eso hace dos años.

Siempre había pensado que ella era como esas personas asexuadas, ya que jamás había sentido algo ni en los mas mínimo parecido a las sensaciones que había despertado Inuyasha en ella, por curiosidad había visto pornografía en la internet pero nada, más bien le dio asco ver a otras personas realizando algo tan intimo, también había leído libros, pero tampoco. Y ahora solo unos cuantos toques con él y hasta había visto las nubes.

Quería echarse a llorar, eran demasiadas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo, ella estaba bien como vivía, no necesitaba nada ni a nadie.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación pero recién se dio cuenta que la llave magnética estaba en su cartera y está olvidada en la mesa, en la silla a lado de Inuyasha. Apoyo su frente en la puerta y dejo caer unas lágrimas.

—Esa manía tuya por correr y llorar—Volteo a ver al dueño de la voz.

Y lo vio ahí tan guapo, sofisticado y con su carterita colgada al hombro, no pudo evitar reírse de él.

— ¿Qué? Crees que no combina con mi traje este pequeño complemento— siguiendo la broma siguió diciendo—uff, no me queda de otra que devolvértela, creo que va bien con algún color que lleves en el cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Perseguirme.

— ¿Perseguirte?

— Sí

Harta de la situación, le quito su cartera y busco en ella su llave para poder entrar a su habitación. Una vez abierta su puerta entro y cuando iba a cerrar el estaba entrando a su habitación.

— Perdóname, pero tú no puedes entr… — Disculpa aceptada.

Ya estaba que hervía en rabia, que se creía este idiota, engreído de que podía pasar y hacer lo que quisiera como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

—De hecho, si. — Kagome rodo los ojos. No creía que leyera la mente así que no le quedaba de otra que preguntarle.

—No, no leo la mente. —Aun no te pregunto nada.

—Pero lo harás y no sé si ya te lo habían dicho pero espero ser el primero y no solo en eso, que tienes un rostro muy expresivo por eso me adelantare a tus preguntas, Si soy el dueño, no me creo en derecho de entrar en cualquier habitación solo por eso, no leo la mente y si quiero acostarme contigo y ser tu primer amante, ¿Cómo lo supe? Tus reacciones te delatan.

—No!, jamas me acostare contigo— le grito, frustrada. Porque de cierta manera sabia que caería tarde o temprano, pero prefería que fuera tarde, bien tarde. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a este hombre.

La vio roja por la furia y pensó que se veía realmente adorable y sonrió.

Al ver su sonrisa lobuna, algo se apodero de ella y le empezó a dar puñetazos en el torso. Él tomo los codos de la chica intentando que se calmara al no ver muestras de que la muchacha parara, no le quedo de otra que tomarla por la cintura arrojándola en la gran cama que había en la habitación, se saco la chaqueta y se acomodo sobre ella.

— buscas la oportunidad para arrojarte sobre mi— le escupió las palabras.

Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella.

— cállate, ratita. — esto tu misma te lo has buscado y la besó en la boca con suavidad.

Ella luchó contra él, en realidad contra lo que la hacia sentir. Se rindió, encontró a su talón de Aquiles le permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, con su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que por fin ella se había resignado y en ese instante él tambien reconoció algo nuevo por ella. Que era la mujer por la que había estado esperando, la que había nacido solo para él.

Ella ya relajada en sus brazos empezó a corresponder su beso, tímidamente. Imitaba su boca la cual la dejo por un instante para besar su lóbulo y bajar por el cuello.

Se sentía perdida en un mar de sensaciones inimaginables, le ardía donde él la tocaba, pero no tenía la certeza de cómo responder. Desabrocho la camisa del hombre, torpemente, y la separo de los pantalones dejándole la piel al descubierto para así empezar a tocarle tímidamente el pecho, araño suavemente las tetillas ocultas por el suave vello negro de su cuerpo y recorrió con manos temblorosas su abdomen.

Mientras ella hacia su tímida exploración el besaba su cara una y otra vez, volviendo siempre a sus labios.

Se aparto a observar la belleza de su cuerpo y se tomo un tiempo en besar cada parte descubierta de la mujer, ella no sabia que hacer con sus manos y que por arte de magia empezaron también a recorrer el cuerpo del hombre que tenía encima del suyo.

Calor, quema, se sentía asfixiado como si jamás hubiera hecho el amor con otra mujer que no fuera la que cálidamente respondía a sus caricias. Se levantó un poco y la observo con el vestido subido a la altura de la cintura y los cremosos muslos a la vista, perdida en las sensaciones.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa la camisa, los pantalones, los zapatos y calcetines. Quedo solo con los bóxer .

La levanto en brazos un poco y le saco el vestido y los zapatos, que aunque eran muy bonitos no eran para nada cómodos con lo que quería hacer.

Empezó besando sus pies, subiendo por las piernas hasta los muslos, se saltó su intimidad para besarla en la boca nuevamente, lo tenía loco, ella soltaba lastimeros suspiros, cada vez que la besaba y cuando bajo a chupar sus senos, ella se arqueo de tal forma hacia él que cuando gimió fuertemente el sonido que fue directamente a su oreja le electrizo la piel y se puso aún más duro. Su erección punzaba por escapar y buscar alivio entre las profundidades de la cueva de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Ella había pasado sus brazos por los hombros y le acariciaban la espalda, algo tan delicado como eso lo estaba haciendo estaba poniendo a mil, sus senos rozaban su pecho y la fricción de sus cuerpos los hacia sudar. En un momento dado le retiro las braguitas de su feminidad, mordisqueo y chupo por última vez sus dulces pezones y se deslizo con gran esfuerzo poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su lugar secreto. Le acaricio el clítoris con cuidado y se lo chupo de la misma manera en la cual había hecho anteriormente con sus senos. Hasta que sintió cada espasmo en su cuerpo, para que estuviera lo mejor lubricada para su miembro, con cuidado metió sus dedos y encontró su entrada la cual estaba lista para ser irrumpida por él.

Se sacó el bóxer, y sintió su miembro tenso paso una mano por la base hasta la punta que goteaba líquido pre seminal, para facilitar la entrada de su miembro eréctil. Empezó por meter la punta con cuidado en ella, estaba por cruzar la barrera. Cuando escuchó fuertes golpes y gritos, en un principio no reconoció de donde provenían. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la puerta y que los gritos eran la voz de una mujer por el lado del pasillo.

En ese mismo instante, también noto la alarma que sonaba fuertemente en el hotel.

— ¡Kagome!, te encuentras bien.

Miro a la mujer bajo que se encontraba en un estado de shock, bien por darse cuenta de lo que estuvo por hacer con él o por haber sido descubiertos _in fraganti._

Se separó rápidamente de ella, recogió su ropa y se puso rápidamente los pantalones escondiendo el resto de su ropa bajo la cama fue al baño volviendo con una de las batas del hotel. Cubrió con la misma a Kagome, quien se dejo vestir como una muñeca.

Kagome medio aturdida recién había caído en la cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer la perilla de la habitación se movió pero no cedió y la mujer siguió golpeando fuertemente y gritando su nombre.

— Sera mejor que habrás ya que, ella no se irá hasta que le respondas.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta y pregunto en voz baja— ¿Sango?— Kagome, por el amor de Dios ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no abres?

Kagome accedió a abrir la puerta solo un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede? Estaba durmiendo.

— Atacaron a una invitada y está gravemente herida. — ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?

—No lo sabemos, por suerte la mujer había pedido servicio de habitación y al no contestar el camarero se tomo el derecho de entrar, la mujer estaba desmayada en la habitación con heridas corto punzantes.

Inuyasha se vestía rápidamente mientras la mujer seguía relatando lo ocurrido, decidió que lo mejor sería escapar por la ventana, por suerte el balcón superior pertenecía a su suite.

—Ya se dio aviso a la ambulancia y la policía, pero aun no se encuentra al culpable, se nos recomendó que permaneciéramos a todos los huéspedes juntos en el salón y necesito encontrar a Inuyasha. Me dijeron que tú fuiste con la última persona que se le vio…

— ¡Sango! Aquí viene Inuyasha, dile a tu amiga que vaya al salón principal con el resto.

— Ven, Kagome.

— Yo me tengo que vestir— no hay tiempo para eso, la tomo de la muñeca instándola a seguirla.

— Por favor espera un momento bajare en seguida— Sango suspiro y asintió levemente.

— Solo cinco minutos, si no vienes te llevare a rastras.

Kagome sonrió como respuesta y pensó que lo más probable que lo haría, vio por el pasillo a Inuyasha avanzar hacia ellas, se sorprendió en lo rápido que escapo de su habitación, venia solo un poco desordenado pero tan guapo como lo vio la primera vez.

—Apresúrense en reunirse con el resto— dijo mirando a Sango.

No supo porque que él la ignorara le había dolido tanto, escucho como su amiga le explicaba que ella terminaría de vestirse y bajaría. Cerro suavemente puerta y se alejo de esta para poder buscar entre sus pertenecías otra muda de ropa interior, algún jeans y polera, para estar más adecuada.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia, llegando.

Cuando se estaba terminando de poner los pantalones, sintió el toque de la puerta y vio que recién habían pasado tres de los cinco minutos que Sango le había dado, para tranquilizar a su amiga, abrió la puerta no esperando a Inuyasha. Inmediatamente se cruzo los brazos a la altura de sus pechos, solamente cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén.

— será mejor que te apresures.

— no eres nadie para apresurarme. — respondió con actitud molesta, estaba empezando a agotarse su paciencia con ese idiota.

—Estamos en una situación de emergencia y si eres lo bastante tonta, para abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntar quién es no puedes permanecer sola.

— Quede que en cinco minutos bajaría al salón si no la propia Sango vendría a buscarme.

— Es peligroso que estén solas, hay un maniaco ladrón en el sector— al ver la cara de espanto de la mujer se arrepintió de haber soltado las palabras de la mujer.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer que fue atacada? — le robaron algunas pertenencias y además el ladrón le hizo marcas en el cuerpo, pero sobrevivirá.

Omitió decir que esas marcas no fueron por forcejeo si no que el atacante las hizo adrede como firma de su fechoría.

Escucho como nuevamente gritaban su nombre para que hablara con la policía.

— está bien, vendré dentro de un minuto. — se inclino y la beso gentilmente a los labios la miro por última vez antes de cerrarse nuevamente la puerta.

Al recibir ese suave toque en los labios Kagome se sintió volar y pensó que quizás ese hombre no fuera tan malo.

Tenía la frente reclinada en la puerta cuando el cuerpo fuerte de un sujeto paso su brazo por su cuello y le puso un objeto afilado a un costado de su mejilla.

— No sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para que se fuera — susurro la grotesca voz del hombre en su oído.

**_Continuara…_**

**Quize publicarlo antes pero me faltaba tiempo.**

**Tengo una historia cortita en el tintero quiero su opinión honesta sobre ella**

**Vientre maldito**

Por muchos siglos busco encarnar en este mundo del hombre o mujer más poderoso. A través de la historia aprendió todo tipo de artes de seducción, para hacer caer en sus redes a cualquier tipo de ser. Pero nunca logró nacer.

Con los años se convirtió en un alma errante. En algún momento perdió su objetivo principal, que era convertirse en el ser más poderoso para reinar en la tierra, la soledad, el tiempo y la inmortalidad marchitó su podrida inexistencia.

No recordaba cómo o cuándo su alma se creó, solo creía recordar que fue casi al inicio de los tiempos, no tenia noción de hace cuanto fue eso, recordaba que antes no había nada y que la infinidad no tenía nombre.

**es un InuxKag, no es UA, esta ubicada despues de los cap 166-167 y es una historia mas bien tipica ya que trata de que el espiritu toma posecion del cuerpo de Kagome para seducir a inuyasha. Aqui es lo que la hace distinta al resto que este espiritu busca nacer de la union de ella e inuyasha, y ocupara muchos tipos de seduccion desde la sutileza hasta el descaro para poder engañarlos. ¿Que opinan? es cortita y prometo no descuidar ninguna de las dos. **

**sobre por siempre tuya: **

**-necesito un nombre tipo japones para un personaje de la historia que solo sera nombrado, no tengo mas ideas, asi que me pense si me podrian ayudar. ojala me dieran el nombre y el significado.**

**- creen que en promedio de 2500 palabras este bien por capitulo?**

**sobre Vientre maldito: les gusta el titulo o opinan otro y también necesito un nombre para el espiritu ¿se les ocurre algo?**

**ojala me puedan ayudar, asi puedo avanzar mas rapido**

**gracias a todos los que leen, pero mas gracias a los que me dejan sus lindos reviews**

**:) nos leemos**


	7. Capitulo seis

**Capitulo seis**

Kagome se quedó completamente helada cuando escucho al hombre tras ella, él le tapó la boca con un pañuelo que contenía una sustancia la cual hizo perder el conocimiento completamente a la mujer.

Gracias a sobornos con algunos empleados del hotel, el hombre pudo infiltrarse en el lugar atacando primeramente la sala de cámara y gracias a ella descubrió a los invitados con las joyas más valiosas, iban bien en el plan hasta que el idiota de Mantén le dio por marcar a la mujer.

Encontró a los hermanos que se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Relámpago" en la cárcel, la última vez que había sido condenado, vio en Hiten un potencial superior y una vez encontró la forma de escapar los llevo consigo.

Hasta el momento Hiten se demostró como un aliado cruel y veloz al cometer sus fechorías su debilidad su hermano menor el cual solo su brutal fuerza había sido de ayuda.

El no admitía debilidades pronto se desharía de los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-

Sango preocupado veía avanzar los minutos y su amiga no llegaba, fue a buscarla junto a su prometido.

Inuyasha conversaba con el gerente, algunos empleados y la policía. (A la mujer ya se la llevo la ambulancia, lo más grave fue el susto).

Las marcas hechas por los maleantes, esclareció que son un par de ladrones prófugos los que estarían tras el delito. No solían matar personas solo roban joyas y dinero, sobre las marcas era la primera vez que ellos dañaban a alguien ya que anteriormente eran dejadas en muebles, paredes e indumentaria por el estilo.

Escucho la voz de Sango llamar a Kagome, eso lo alerto. Algo estaba mal, muy mal y si alguien le hacía algo a la joven lo pagaría muy caro.

Fue hasta donde Sango y la vio en brazos de su prometido, lo miro a él y este negó con la cabeza, por un instante pensó que la joven pudiese estar muerta y eso le oprimió el pecho, fue su culpa por haberla dejado sola cuando estaba sucediendo todo ese escándalo.

— Kagome…, ella esta… — no pudo pronunciar la palabra.

— No está en su habitación, la buscamos por todos lados, pero no responde. —

Solo por un momento su corazón dejo de latir, ya que ella no está muerta, pero aun así no se relajó tenía que recuperarla sea como sea aunque fuera el mismo en su búsqueda.

Venia el oficial a cargo del suceso y se le informo de la desaparición de la muchacha, este inmediatamente respondió que era posible que todavía estuvieran dentro de la casa y se comunicó con radio a los otros policías que estaban haciendo custodia ya sea a pie, moto o automóvil para que detuvieran a cualquier persona que intentara hacer cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

— ¿Ustedes tienen alguna sala de vigilancia? — Pregunto uno de los policías.

Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta que nadie había barajado esa opción e inmediatamente el oficial y algunos policías corrieron siguiendo las instrucciones de Inuyasha.

Encontrando una escena la cual ya más de alguno se imaginaba.

Los guardias están en el piso desmayados y claramente había hackeados los computadores, borrando todas las grabaciones.

pero lo que ellos no sabían que todas ellas eran registradas en dos servidores externos propios los cuales registraban y guardaban archivos cada minutos dejando al final del día solo una grabación.

Dio órdenes que trajeran su portátil y entro a los servidores, el primero había sido borrado, pero el segundo había sido ignorado, con las autenticaciones y claves correspondiente logro ingresar al servidor y pronto podrían ver los pasillos y alrededores de la mansión.

— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-..-.— .-.-.-

Kagome iba sedada con sus secuestradores.

La habían asegurado en uno de los asientos escondidos en la parte posterior de la camioneta junto a Onigumo, gracias a ella podrían tener obtener mucho dinero. Habían visto a esa mujer junto al dueño del lugar, seguro pagaría por obtener a su novia.

Con una sonrisa malvada Onigumo miro lo bonita que era pensando que el seria primero en usarla, luego dejaría que los relámpago siguieran rompiéndola antes de devolvérsela al estúpido hijo de Taisho y si no pagaban por ella la devolvería por pedazos.

Estaban en una camioneta disfrazada con anuncios de entrega, se dirigieron hacia un portón trasero pero fueron detenidos por los uniformados.

— Señores lamento informales que por órdenes específicas, nadie sospechoso puede salir del lugar.

—Hermano déjame salir y yo puedo hacerlos comprender. — En susurro le dijo Manten a su hermano, haciendo sonar sus nudillos y preparando sus puños.

—Onigumo, tomo una pistola revisándola para que esta se encontrara cargada.

Ahora fue la voz de Hiten la que escucho hablar, preparándose para disparar en cualquier minuto fue cuando escucho los portones abrirse y nuevamente el vehículo se puso en marcha.

— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-..-.— .-.-.-

Faltaban solo unos minutos y se terminó de descargar el video con todas las imágenes del día, cuidadosamente busco la hora desde que empezó el evento y no encontraron nada que pudiera delatar a los secuestradores. Revisaron las grabaciones del pasillo de la atacada, pero nada y luego el pasillo de Kagome los oficiales no comentaron nada al respecto de que él haya entrado a la habitación de la joven, que está allá salido en bata a conversar con Sango, que el volviera a aparecer nuevamente por el pasillo y nuevamente haya estado conversando con Kagome y besándola.

—Disculpe, Señor Inuyasha ¿Cómo fue que salió por la habitación de la señorita Higurashi? — nuevamente un oficial había dado una pista, importante para el caso.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Conan. Lo que haga el señor Taisho con su prometida. — El policía en jefe regañando a su discípulo, se volteaba a dar disculpas a Inuyasha cuando este nuevamente estaba descargando un nuevo video, el cual era de las cámaras externas.

Se vio a si mismo saliendo por una y por otra a un tipo entrar, cambio de cámara y ve al tipo salir con una mujer al hombro, claramente es Kagome esa mujer.

Detestándose a sí mismo, si no hubiera estado tonteando con ella, si no se pareciera a Kikyou, pero el auto reprocharse no era su estilo, busco y busco hasta que encontró por donde se estaba llevando ese hombre a la mujer.

— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-..-.— .-.-.-

— qué tipos tan agradables.

—cierto.

Los hombres encargados de no dejar salir a nadie sospechoso estaban felices por haber cumplido tan bien su misión. Cuando por el comunicador se escuchaba "Alerta para todos los oficiales, tres o más hombres secuestraron a una mujer están disfrazados de repartidores de comida, repito están disfrazados de repartidores en una camioneta tipo…". Sintiéndose espantados los hombres responden "copiado, pero ellos ya salieron del terreno"

Inuyasha escucho como los vigilantes relataban que habían dejado escapar a los maleantes confundiéndolos con simples trabajadores que se retiraban luego de cumplir sus labores.

Cumplir sus labores, más que cumplidas se la habían llevado a ella…

— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-..-.— .-.-.-

—bien hecho hermano, como siempre tu tan inteligente. — Admirando a su hermano por su hazaña.

_— __Señores lamento informales que por órdenes específicas, nadie sospechoso puede salir del lugar._

_—__Lo entendemos oficiales pro no somos sospechosos, solo somos un par de humildes trabajadores, estamos cansados y hambrientos a mí me espera mi grandiosa mujercita después de un arduo día de trabajo, no es nuestra culpa que unos sujetos tan deplorables como ladrones hayan decidido atacar justo hoy. —Con voz lastimera Hiten saco de la guantera, frente al asiento de copiloto, un par de identificaciones y se las presento._

_—__bueno, bueno ¿con esto ya no podemos ser sospechosos o sí?, vale oficiales revísenla y verán que esta todo en orden mi mujer, se altera cuando no llego a la hora y no querrán ser los culpables de que ella se altere ya que esta embrazada…_

_—__tiene razón, Hiroshi. Esta todo en orden ya recuerdo yo cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada de Mirumi, lo terrible que era…_

_—__tiene razón mi mujer esta solo de tres meses y ya está muy pesada._

_—__vale compañero, llega luego y llévale algo para comer que de seguro tendrá hambre._

_—__muchas gracias, amigos. Ustedes sí que entienden esto._

_Satisfechos de haber podido ayudar a un hombre que pronto seria padre vieron como este se despedía con la mano a través de la ventana._

—eran unos tipos muy crédulos.

Habían recorrido solo un par de kilómetros cuando, las sirenas de unas patrullas empezaron a sonar y por un altavoz pedía que se detuvieran.

—Mierda!

No se dieron cuenta cuando varias de ellas los estaban alcanzando, por frente al camión venían más a interceptarlos, en una rápida maniobra se metieron a una autopista, pero en sentido contrario logrando esquivar varios vehículos de frete al esquivar a un autobús no vieron a un gigantesco camión que venía por la pista izquierda, chocándolos por un costado, del golpe impactaron contra las barras de contención pero al ser tal la velocidad y la fuerza del vehículo más grande que los llevo a cruzar el camino, rompiendo las contenciones, con la siguiente pista cayendo por una zanja.

Se escucharon como varios vehículos de emergencias venían en rescate de los ocupantes del vehículo menor uno de los ocupantes había salido despedido por el parabrisas al encontrarse sin cinturón de seguridad, el hombre fue identificado como Hibiki Manten, veintidós años.

El conductor estaba en estado de extrema gravedad, siendo el hermano mayor del hombre anterior, Hibiki Hiten, veinticinco años.

Se encontró a un tercer pasajero en la parte posterior del vehículo, una mujer llamada, Higurashi Kagome, de veinte años, la cual su estado era de extrema gravedad con signos vitales, débiles la cual se encontraba inconsciente y tenía además una severa contusión en el cráneo.

Se estableció también que había una cuarta persona involucrada en el accidente siendo delatada por, marcas de sangre dejadas en el lugar.

Llego junto la policía Inuyasha dejando a los huéspedes a cargo de sus empleados, vio que a Kagome se la subían a una camilla para poder ingresarla a la ambulancia llevarla al hospital, se subió junto a ella y le dio la mano.

— .-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.-..-.— .-.-.-

Habían pasado casi tres días del accidente y Kagome aun no despertaba, Inuyasha había permanecido preocupado por ella.

Los bandidos habían muerto y serían cremados por ordenes judiciales ya que nadie había reclamado sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha les había explicado a Miroku y su prometida que ellos ya se habían conocido antes de que fueran presentados y que había sido culpa suya que esos delincuentes secuestraran a Kagome, creyendo que tenía alguna conexión con los Taisho.

Ellos tambien habían estado visitándola mientras estuvo hospitalizada en conjunto con la familia de Sango ya que la chica era huérfana desde hace algunos años.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Kagome abrió los ojos y vio al joven que dormía a un costado de su cama tomándola de la mano.

Se sentía aturdida y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, levantó la mano desocupada y se toco la frente notándola con una venda, recién en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un hospital y se sobresalto al ver que estaba en un lugar al que prometió jamas volver, por lo menos con vida.

Inuyasha sintió que bajo su mejilla empezaba a templar y subió rápidamente la mirada al ver a la muchacha que anteriormente estaba dormida, gravemente alterada, intentando desconectarse de las maquinas que estaban unidas a su cuerpo.

— Kagome, cálmate !

La mujer decía cosas inentendibles estaba totalmente fuera de si, se vio en la obligación de llamar a algún auxiliar para que lo ayudaran a calmarla.

Rápidamente entraron funcionarios del hospital y le inyectaron sedantes a Kagome, dejándola dormida nuevamente.

Se le pidió que saliera para poder chequear a la paciente.

Inuyasha impotente por no poder hacer nada para poder ayudarla aparte de quedarse mirando a la puerta de la habitación de la mujer.

Cuando salio el doctor este le informo que kagome se estaba recuperando muy bien.

— y el ataque que recién tuvo?

— no te preocupes muchacho que tu novia mejorara y lo ultimo solo fue quizás algún trauma de la infancia por el hospital. — palmeó en el hombro al joven y continuó — tú tambien debes descansar, ella va a dormí por el sedante esta noche pero mañana estará mejor y agradecera que su novio no se vea como un mendigo.

En ese instante Inuyasha comprendió que debía verse fatal aunque era de esperarse ya que había cancelado o delegado todas sus funciones por la semana completa dejándole órdenes estrictas a su secretaria para que lo llamara si era alguna extrema urgencia, la que por suerte no había ocurrido.

Fue hasta el estacionamiento y regreso a su departamento en la ciudad donde se baño y afeito. Después de la ducha camino desnudo hasta la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación con los brazos detrás de la cabeza miro el cielo de su habitación, pensó en esa mujer la cual aun no conocía del todo, su corazón empezó a latir mas apresurada y su respiración más pesada la palma de la mano le pico, lentamente bajo a la altura de su pelvis en donde su punzante hombría reclamaba ser atendida separo un poco los tobillos e imagino el cuerpo de la mujer, su mano tomo su miembro hinchado y lo acaricio buscando la liberación pero antes de terminar de autosatisfacerse se detuvo, pensando que mejor se guardaba las ganas para cuando la tuviera en ese mismo lugar porque solo así quedaría satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.— .— .-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.— .-.-.-.— ..— .-.-.— .-.-.-.-.— .-.-.— .-.-.-.-.-.—

A la mañana siguiente cuando llego al hospital Miroku y sango ya se habían marchado, habiéndola visitado más temprano, las ventajas de estar en un hospital privado, para poder irse a trabajar porque a pesar de que ambos tenían sus profesiones y eran excelentes en ellas no eran sus propios jefes y tenían horarios que cumplir.

Entro a la habitación de la chica, sentándose a su lado como de costumbre y tomándole la mano, le empezó a contar algunas cosas de su vida. Ya no estaba conectada a nada y eso fue un alivio.

La vio abrir los ojos lentamente enfocando su mirada en la de él.

— Hola.

—Hola. — algo despistada la chica le devolvió el saludo, cuando recordó todo se sentó de un golpe en la cama teniendo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza por el dolor de levantarse tan rápido.

— y ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Y ese hombre? ¿Qué sucedió?

—tuviste un accidente y estas en un hospital.

— ¿Esto es un hospital? — Al ver la bonita habitación y el agradable aroma de las flores, no le creyó ya que ella había estado en uno y realmente no eran así. Recordando el llanto, a la gente muriendo, el olor nauseabundo del hospital, no podía ser verdad.

— Si, es un hospital privado.

— pero si yo no tengo dinero.

— yo pedí que te trajeran.

—No te pedí que me ayudaras! —no fue buena idea que alzara la voz ya que una increíble punzada de dolor cruzo por su cabeza.

—tranquila, no hay problema. El doctor dijo que te podía dar de alta siempre y cuando puedas tener reposo absoluto por una semana.

— yo no puedo, tengo que trabajar e ir a estudiar ¿Cuánto tiempo ya he perdido?

— ¿Perder? Eres estúpida o el golpe te dejo mal, estuviste a punto de morir. Estuviste inconsciente es un milagro que estés viva.

— no necesito de tu compasión, he estado sola por mucho tiempo no necesito a nadie a mi lado, no eres nada mío para que te preocupes te lo agradezco pero quiero estar sola. —recogiéndose las rodillas al pecho apoyo su frente en estas, escucho un portazo.

Pensando que ya estaba sola levanto la vista cuando lo vio con una gran sonrisa frente a ella.

— te engañe, es cierto no soy nada tuyo…— el silencio que dejo detrás de esa frase fue terrible para Kagome y ella volvió a bajar la vista.

— pero tengo la solución ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo siento se que dije el domingo y hoy es miércoles pero me puse a ver una serie buenisima y en eso me quede pegada.**

**pero hoy-ayer me motive ya que desperte con un hermoso review que me animo mucho a terminar de corregir este capitulo, en verdad si quieren capitulos mas rapdos dejenme du linda-hermosa opinion me anima muchisimo y me dan ganas de escribir de corrido todos los capitulos.**

**no les dire un dia en especifico para la proxima actualizacion ya se de este o el proximo capitulo ya que siempre falla algo o me distraigo en algo mas espero que sea pronto depende de ustedes.**

**estaba leyendo un documento que subi el 2011 que esta entre mis fics(se llama votacion para el que no sepa) lo leia y me acordaba de todas esas tramas y mas que tengo en la imaginacon ojala y me sigan apoyando para poder escribir alguna de esas y poder publicarlas.**

**Flores en la orilla la elimine porque la reeditare para subir el primer y segundo capitulo pronto la tendran disponible.**

**Vientre maldito dependiendo de su apoyo puedo actualizarla luego, aqui en chile viene fin de semana largo Viernes, Sabado y Domingo. muchos dias para ponerme al dia o no?**

**bueno que dependa de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos, muchas gracias a todos!**

**besitos :)**


End file.
